Supposed To
by Lune-Solei
Summary: Can you believe how fast rumors get spread around this school' Ulrich is confided in by his friends over a series of rumors spreading throughout the school. Takes place after Replika.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Rating:** G

**Warnings: **None at the moment.

**Chapter:** 1/5

**Pairings:** Hints of one-sided OA and UY

**Author's Note:** I saw the episode that I forgot the name of a couple of weeks ago. The one where Jer "learns to have an open mind" and this fic popped into my head. Yay. Be afraid people, be very afraid.

**Dedication:** To Rae who spent two and a half days painting my room with me and listening to me babble fic-ideas and novel-ideas off of her. I am eternally grateful to her and she better realize that.

--

"Can you believe how fast rumors get spread around this school?"

I glance up in mild interest as Odd storms in, throwing his jacket onto his desk (he misses by about a foot, not that he cares) and collapses onto his bed. Kiwi is jostled off of it and he comes scurrying over to jump onto mine, settling down near my feet. There's a fleeting ticklish sense as his fur brushes my bare feet and the bed shifts slightly before settling in.

I continue to watch my roommate as he fumbles in a drawer for his headphones, plugging them into his iPod and falls back onto the pillow. His head crashes against the wall but all he does is utter a swift, soft curse. His eyes are closed and his feet are jerking to the rhythm of whatever it is he's listening to. I watch for a few more minutes before losing interest. Apparently he's said all that he wants to say on whatever it is he's upset with.

My eyes return to the novel I had set aside at his loud entrance. It's large, heavy, and something I would admittedly never read unless forced to. Which is the case at the moment. _The Grapes of Wrath_. Not bad but certainly not something I'd be willing to reread unless it's reassigned in another Literature class. I pick up the book once more, noting that I'm only three chapters in and I should be at least halfway through the entire thing. I've just located my place when Odd makes a loud, frustrated noise and pulls off the headphones.

"Is there something on your mind?" I ask finally.

"No. Yes. I don't know." He groans, sitting up and Kiwi lifts his head, probably judging whether or not it's safe to return. I don't recommend it quite yet. "I just can't imagine how fast rumors spread is all."

"Claire spreading rumors again then?" I ask. It's a usual occurrence, Odd claims she's still smarting over him dumping her. If I remember correctly though she's the one who dumped him. Not that I'll actually bring that bit of memory up around him anytime soon.

"Yeah, but those aren't the ones I'm referring to." He has my attention now and I gratefully shove the book aside, turning to face him. He understands and stretches out, glaring out the window. "It's not my fault, okay? I…couldn't help it and we needed to do something to keep those two bumbling idiots from finding Lyoko." His eyes are earnest as they look at me. "You understand that, right?"

I have a feeling that I know precisely where this is going and nod. If it's what I'm thinking then I understand perfectly well.

"She was happy to comply, to save the secret and all of that jazz. It's Jer that got all ticked off over it but no one else cared and we made it look like Nick and Herve had been seeing stuff that night. No problem what-so-ever then, right?"

So it is about the kiss. "Right," I agree.

"Well, it looks like Jer can't keep his mouth shut. Claire overheard him complaining to Yumi about it and now she's gone and spread rumors that I'm dating my cousin and it's all over the whole bloody school!" He looks like he's ready to kill someone and I sigh.

"Odd, it'll pass, really. Don't worry about it. You just have to learn to ignore it, that's what I do with the rumors involving Sissi and I."

"You don't understand Ulrich! It's not really the rumors, well it is and it isn't," I usually tune him out when he starts babbling, "but there's something else too. I _enjoyed_ it. I enjoyed kissing her and I would do it again. I love spending time with her because she's so different than anyone else around here."

Well, that's a given seeing as how everyone else is actually from this world. And anyway, plenty of people could see that Odd and Aelita flirted more than was probably socially acceptable for cousins. "Did you tell this to her?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I didn't. But I can't stop thinking about her, no matter what I do, who I dated since then. I almost wish we could do a return to the past just so I could kiss her again. I don't know why. But I can't do anything about it because Jer _is_ a friend and I won't take his girl away from him. I'm not like that…"

"Odd, stop and listen to your self. Aelita is her own person she can decide for her self who she wants to date and who she doesn't. Jer can't control her decisions and neither can you. Tell her what you think or feel or whatever and that's that."

"Is that what you did with Yumi?" I glare and he smirks. "Oh, wait, that's right. You two are still dancing around your feelings." He heaves a sigh and I contemplate throwing the book at him. I'm afraid it might get lost in his hair though. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking it out on you…it's just. We're supposed to be cousins and she's supposed to be dating my friend. I'm not supposed to be falling in love with her."

I look at him and see the dark shadows under his eyes, see the regret shining from the green and realize that he really is beating himself up over this. I sigh, offering him a small smile. "We can't help who we fall in love with Odd. And maybe she feels the same way as you do." He snorts at this and I shake my head as he reaches for the iPod and I reach for the book. "You need to take a chance Odd. That's the only way you'll find out."

"Shut up Mr. Sensibility," he grumbles, putting the headphones in. I know he appreciates it though, and I know he's contemplating it. He just has to decide on his own if he really wants to pursue it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** PG (one minor curse word)

**Warnings:** One minor curse word

**Chapter:** 2/5

**Pairings:** hints of OA, JA

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter two of five. Hehe, turns out the episode is Replika. Thanks for all the warm reviews!

**Dedication:** To Amber, though I doubt she'll read it, because we are now poem twins as well as quiz twins.

--

"So the arteries take the blood _away_ from the heart, right? That's pretty easy to remember. Arteries, A, away, A. AA. I think I can manage that. But what about this valve mumbo-jumbo?" I ask. There's no answer and I frown, continuing with my notes. "Uh, Jer? Valves?"

I glance up from the textbook and see Jeremie staring at the wall. I look at the wall but there's nothing really interesting about it. It's a normal wall, like all the other walls in the dorms. A pale grey-white that could use a good paint job sometime in the near future. The baseboard is cracked and the carpet is a mottled blue-green. Just like every _other_ dorm room.

"Uh…Jer, you okay?"

He jolts a little, reaching up with one hand to push his glasses back up his nose before turning to look at me. He gives me a sheepish grin and a half-hearted shrug and I raise an eyebrow at him. Yeah, he looks like there's nothing in the world bothering him.

"I'm fine Ulrich," he replies. "Where were we? The heart valves?" Well, at least he seems to know where we were. That's refreshing. "Well, that's easy, the bicuspid…" he trails off and I raise my eyebrow again.

"Anything you want to talk about Einstein?"

He glares at the nickname. "I hate that nickname. Odd gave it to me." Yeah, he did. It never seemed to bother him much before now though.

"I'm sensing some hostility…"

"He's trying to steal Aelita away from me!" Jer wails suddenly. Yes, I really do mean wails. He gives me a plaintive look. "He deliberately tricked me that night at the factory. All he said was that I needed an open mind and then he goes and _kisses_ her and now the whole _school_ knows!"

"Odd told me you were the one who first let it drop around Claire…" Bad word choice, really bad word choice apparently.

Jer splutters, looking put off and angry and ready to kill me all in one minute. I offer him a wry grin and he glares. "Odd lied. I don't know how the school found out about it. All I know is that Aelita won't talk to me all of a sudden. Or rather, she will but she's more reluctant. And she'll trail off suddenly, staring at Odd or something."

I remain silent during his rant, watching as he slowly comes undone. He buries his face in his hands for a moment and I slide the biology text book away since I have a feeling we really aren't going to be getting much studying in tonight. He turned his face to me and I saw a form of desperation taking over his eyes.

"I'm losing her Ulrich and I don't know what to do."

I shake my head and offer him another small smile. "Jer, it's hard but there's really nothing you can do. Or anything anyone can do. Aelita will make up her own mind on who she wants, it may be you, it may be Odd, it may be neither of you. Look, just sit down and talk to her, tell her everything you just told me."

Why do I feel like a broken record? Hadn't I just gone over this with Odd three days ago? Why can't the three of them just work it out between themselves and leave me out of it. Jer has to realize that I'll probably end up siding with Odd anyway, after all he is my roommate.

"But she isn't _supposed to_ fall in love with him. Or like him as anything other than a friend! I'm the one who rescued her, who found her and brought her to this world. Odd did nothing!" His eyes turn dark and I sit back slightly. "All Odd does is play tricks, make fun of people, and goof off. She shouldn't like him!"

I know my voice is harder than it is but I don't care at the moment. "That's all Odd does? Odd does a lot more than that. He puts his life on the line to protect her when we're in Lyoko. He throws himself in front of lasers, off of vehicles, whatever it takes. He would die to insure her safety Jeremie. Aelita owes her existence to him just as much as she owes it to the rest of us.

"Maybe she isn't supposed to fall in love with him, maybe she isn't supposed to like him more than cousins or friends do, but the truth is she might. You think she's what, supposed to feel in debt to you because you lost sleep over finding the right codes, lost sleep on finding the right antidote? Odd, Yumi, and I were there Jeremie, we fought and we almost lost each other quite a few times."

His face is stony and I know I'm pushing too far but at the moment I can't stop. I can't be the good friend and listen because I'm mad at him and I don't care what the damages are. His eyes are hard and his mouth is set in a grim line.

"I'm not saying you didn't do your fair share of the work because everyone knows you did a hell of a lot of work. What I'm saying is the work you did was behind the scenes and ever since she's gotten here you've been trying to control her and I'm not just the only one who's noticed. So maybe she isn't supposed to fall in love with Odd but maybe she isn't supposed to fall in love with you either and maybe I'm not supposed to get in the middle. Just talk to her Jeremie, and talk to Odd, and stop this stupid fight before it gets any worse or any farther because it's tearing him up too."

I stand, grabbing my biology textbook and notebook and make my way to the door. He doesn't move, his gaze fixed on that same grey-white wall. I hesitate momentarily before stepping out into the hall and pulling the door shut behind me, listening to the latch click in place.

I never did learn about heart valves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** Not much. Except I'm on a writing kick so beware of that.

**Chapter:** 3/5

**Pairings: **hints of OA, JA

**Author's Note:** Chapter Three. I'm on a roll here people, this is like, bloody amazing that I'm updating so quickly! Please, please don't get used to it.

**Dedication:** To Ems who I will miss for six days, to Rae who is awesome, to Katie who is finally home.

--

"Uh, hello Ulrich."

I look up in mild surprise, seeing her standing before me. She tugs nervously at the long sleeves covering her arms from the chill in the air and she looks around at the other students milling about.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…" She trails off and scuffs the toe of her shoe in the loose dirt. Finally her eyes lift, meeting mine once more and she smiles brightly. "Could you teach me how to fight?"

I almost choke on the gulp of Coca I'd just taken. She blushes. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I'd like to learn to defend myself," she replies easily. I continue to stare at her and she rolls her eyes, dropping down so that we're sitting across from each other. "I don't want to be considered weak or liable. I want to be able to defend myself without having to rely on other's saving me." Her face colors slightly. "Not that you don't do a good job protecting me but…"

"It's okay Aelita, I understand." I offer her a smile and stand, offering her my hand. She takes it and I pull her up and then look her up and down. She's in a skirt and button-up shirt. I raise an eyebrow at her wardrobe and she shrugs. "You should change. Meet me at the old clearing past the fountain."

"Okay."

She's off and running to the dorms, sprinting past students and raising eyebrows and exclamations. I glance up at the dorms and see Jeremie looking down, glaring at something else through the window and I turn, following his gaze. Odd is sitting on a bench, watching Aelita run up the steps into the dorm and I sigh, shaking my head. This is ridiculous. I know neither of them has spoken to her and it's been over a week since the kiss.

I turn and make my way through the trail leading around the school and reach the clearing where we usually meet on the way to Lyoko and the factory. I sit down against a tree, stretching out as I wait for her. It's strange, usually I spar with Yumi or Odd but I understand why she wants to learn. Twigs snap and she's here finally, panting and grinning.

"Ready," she tells me.

"Stretch out."

She does as I tell her and I take the opportunity to truly look at her. Aelita and I have always been close in a brother-sister type of way and I know for a fact that I personally would do anything to protect her. It bothers me to see her skin looking paler than normal, her eyes bloodshot and darkly circled. This stupid fight between Jeremie and Odd isn't doing her one bit of good.

"Okay," I tell her, standing and walking to the center of the clearing. She follows me, taking up a position across from me. I shake my head at her form. "You've been watching I see." She grins and I smile. "Your arms need to be firmer though," I tell her, adjusting them. She nods and I see her calculating.

"Like this," she murmurs. I nod, running through the basic movements – level one kicks, throws, punches. Mostly it's all defensive but she absorbs it all, quick to learn and quick to try and beat me. So of course she results to underhanded tactics. "You and Odd are close, right?"

I give her a look, grabbing her arm as she tries to punch me. "I'd say so. We do room together you know."

"I know, but that doesn't mean anything. Claire and Tania room together and they get along horribly. Well, they don't have any similar interests really."

"Aelita, this is Odd and I you're talking about. We get along fine." She goes for a kick and I have to jump out of the way. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering if he'd mentioned me is all."

"Mentioned you?" I'm startled and I look up at her. She takes the opportunity to shove me to the ground and I pull her with me. She is _not_ winning without a fight.

"Yeah…He's been avoiding me recently. And Jeremie hasn't exactly been helpful either. He says he doesn't want me to see – Ulrich!" she screams as I flip her. "Time-out," she gasps and I nod, sitting back. She pushes herself up, brushing sweat-soaked hair out of her eyes.

"What's the real reason you wanted me to train you?"

She sighs, leaning back and looking up at the sky above. "I really do want to train - this just gave me a reason to talk to you alone." Her eyes find mine and they're a brilliant, startling green. "Odd kissed me, I'm sure you've heard by now. The whole school knows somehow."

"Yeah…I'd heard."

"I don't know what to do about it."

"What do you mean?" Great, it looks like I'm the one everyone's going to wind up turning to. Lucky me.

"I mean, he's supposed to be my cousin. I'm supposed to be dating Jeremie, or at least that's what everyone seems to believe." I wait patiently for her to go on and she reaches for the backpack she'd brought with her, grabbing a bottle of water. I watch as she takes a gulp before offering me the bottle. I take it gratefully. "I always…got along with Odd better than most everyone else," she says carefully.

"I know."

She gives me a grateful smile. "I never really entertained thoughts of dating him since we came up with the story that I'm supposed to be his cousin from a different country, where was I from again?"

"I think it was Canada."

She shrugs and lets the idea go. "We flirted, or I've been told we flirted, a lot but it was so natural. Jeremie and I…we don't have that same type of chemistry, do you understand? It's all so confusing and now the both of them are afraid to come anywhere near me. Jeremie and I are too similar and we make great friends. He's sweet and kind and gentle and he went through so much to get me here…

"But Odd is different. So different. He protected me at all costs, so did you and Yumi but…"

"It's okay Aelita, continue."

"I just don't want you to feel that I'm not grateful because I am. To all of you." Her hand runs through her sweaty hair once more. "Odd is fun and mischievous and he understands _me_ and he's always there for me. Which Jeremie is too I suppose, but it just seems different somehow. Jeremie has all these wonderful expectations of me and I feel like all I do is let him down. With Odd I can be who I am and he doesn't care. He likes me all the more."

"Then what's the problem?"

Her eyes meet mine and a smile spreads haphazardly across her face. "I guess there really isn't one."

"Sounds like you have the guy you want figured out."

"They won't talk to me. Either of them. All they do is glare at each other." Her shoulders slump and she presses the heels of her hands to her eyes, groaning softly. "I like both of them Ulrich."

I lean over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and she leans in easily, whimpering and trembling slightly. I run a hand through her pink hair and she sighs, shifting and plucking at the scattered wild flowers. I look down to see her weaving them together and know that Odd is the one who taught her that, just as he taught me that when we were bored one day.

"It's not an easy choice Aelita," I tell her softly. She nods miserably. "You just have to go with which one you feel more comfortable with. Which one…" I trail off and she looks at me. "Which one you love more I guess."

Her smile is bittersweet and it rips at my heart. "I love them both Ulrich, I just don't know how much yet." I nod and she doesn't say anything more, just continues with the wildflower chain. It's safe to say that training is over for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** None. But I'm extremely tired and frazzled so yes.

**Chapter:** 4/5

**Pairings:** OA, JA

**Author's Note:** Second-to-last chapter! Aren't you all disappointed? I don't know if I particularly care for this chapter, simply because I have issues writing Yumi's "voice" but I hope I did it good? Poor Ulrich, he'll be happy when the whole ordeal is over!

**Dedication:** To Ems who is leaving me tomorrow.

--

"I can't believe what Odd's doing."

I glance up in mild interest. Yumi's sitting next to me, eyes fixed on the three so-called friends exiting the cafeteria. Aelita is purposefully walking in between them and Odd has an arm slung around her shoulders. She's laughing at something he's said and Jer's glaring at them both. A group of students passing by stare at them and whisper behind hands as they continue on their way.

It seems that it doesn't matter where I go. All anyone talks about is Odd and Aelita and Jeremie. Even the teachers have been whispering about it and Odd told me last night that Mrs. Hertz recommended them both for psychological evaluations. I had only shaken my head and told him it's what he gets for being interested in his _cousin_. I still say we should have said she was my cousin.

"Telling a joke?" I ask, playing dumb. "He does that all the time."

Yumi shoots me a well-aimed glare. "No, and you know what I mean. He's trying to break Aelita and Jeremie up. It isn't enough for him that he's _conquered_ all the other girls in his grade, now he has to go after her too."

"Yumi…"

"No. Look at the way Jeremie's being torn up. He loves her Ulrich and he risked everything to get her here. And before Odd started flirting with her they were happy together. They were the golden couple – the perfect couple."

"They weren't even dating Yumi!"

"Aren't. There's still the possibility." I don't contradict her, just listen to her rant as I watch them. Odd leans in, kissing Aelita's cheek, giving an enthusiastic wave to Jeremie, before he's off and running for somewhere. Jer turns to Aelita and they argue in whispered voices. "Jeremie and Aelita should be happy together Ulrich, can't you tell Odd to lay off?"

"Maybe she'd be happy with him," I reply.

She gives me a look. I know that look. It means I've just said, or done, something completely stupid or idiotic. She usually reserves it for Odd, or Odd and I when we're together. I pretend to ignore it, going back to my notes on the heart in preparation of my test tomorrow. Yumi shifts and I glance up, watching Jeremie and Aelita walking off in the opposite way Odd had, their hands clasped together loosely.

"Maybe she'd be happy if that purple fool had been disemboweled as I first suggested when I saw him."

"Yumi…"

"Don't Yumi me Ulrich Stern," she growls. Jeez, and they say the Irish have tempers? I give her a look that plainly says _yes?_ She glares. "Admit it, they're adorable together. Please, talk to Odd, get him to lay off. Talk him into going after girls in the lower grades. Not Aelita. The rumors are spreading already about incest since they're supposed to be cousins.

"Do you know that Jer has been so worried he hasn't slept in days? He's moody and depressed and he confided in me," then why was she telling me? "that he actually _failed_ a math test yesterday. Jeremie Belpois failing a test. The teacher was nice though and is giving him a lot of extra credit but he's too worried. He loves her Ulrich. Talk to Odd, convince him Aelita is a bad choice."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll listen to you all rant and I'll stand up for my opinion, but I'm not going to try and talk Odd out of something or into something. I hope he would do the same for me. Whether we like it or not Yumi we have to stay out of it. It's their issues and if they want to ruin their friendships over it then let them. I know Jeremie and Aelita are supposed to live happily ever after and all that mumbo-jumbo," she narrows her eyes at me, "but maybe this fairy tale has a different ending?

"I don't necessarily agree with what Odd is doing but I'm not going to tell him to hide his feelings. Or to turn away from what might be a good opportunity for him. Or Aelita." I look at her and she bites her lip but her eyes are narrowed. She understands but she doesn't like it. "Let them fight it out between them. I bet they haven't even talked it over yet," I mutter.

"It's not fair Ulrich," Yumi sighs.

"Didn't you read any romance novels? Love isn't supposed to be." Her eyes are fixed on the direction Jer and Aelita had gone but mine are focused on where Odd disappeared to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating:** PG-ish

**Warnings:** None really.

**Chapter:** 5/5

**Pairings:** A/? (You have to read to see!)

**Author's Note:** Hehe. The last chapter. This was actually fairly fun to write, surprisingly. Thanks for sticking by me!

**Dedication:** To Ems who is finally home, where she belongs.

--

Yumi's been hounding me all day. All week actually. I figure it's mostly because Finals are in a couple of days and the closest I've actually gotten to studying is throwing my physics textbook against the wall (there was a spider) or using the literature book as a pillow. She claims I'm going to fail and my rationale is that this is what I've done every year (as far as studying goes) that I've had finals and I haven't been held back yet.

She'll be quick to point out the _yet_ bit in that statement but I don't care. Why ruin a good thing, right? Right. This is why when I hear the door knob twisting and then the pounding on the door following it I automatically assume it's her.

"Go away, Yumi!" I yell. "You're interrupting my studying!"

There's a last pound and then the lock pops and I sit up from where I'd been throwing the ball at the ceiling. I hadn't imagined her stooping to actually picking the lock but that doesn't really surprise me all that much. This _is_ Yumi we're talking about. The door opens and I notice right away that it isn't Yumi, it's my roommate looking like he's trying to look stern while trying to hide a grin.

"I'm not Yumi," he tells me. Yeah, I could see that. "I live here; you have no right locking me out."

"You have a key."

"You know I never bring it. I might lose it out there," he says, gesturing to the world outside. He steps in, pocketing the lock picks and closing the door behind him. "And I seriously doubt she'd believe you were actually studying." He spies the math book I'd been using as a target and grins. "Though this _does_ seem to be a much better use of time."

"You're in a good mood," I comment, lifting an eyebrow as I stare at him. He shrugs, still grinning, and collapses on the bed next to me. I roll my eyes as he grabs the ball and takes aim at the book. "So…?"

"So?"

I shoot him a glare and not just because he knocked our target off the desk with his throw. "So why are you in such a great mood?"

"Oh." His face colors somewhat and now he really has my attention. He avoids my eyes, staring up instead at the ceiling and the tiny, minute cracks forming there. The cracks I hold him responsible for. "Well…"

"This has something to do with the scene I witnessed in the back stairwell of the Science corridor?" His face deepens in color and I laugh, sitting up and looking at him. "So, are you going to explain that or do I get to draw my own conclusions?"

"I'm sure whatever conclusion you come to will be either completely correct or a hundred percent wrong," he taunts. I hit him with my pillow and he falls to the floor laughing. "Okay, okay! Heel, Ulrich, heel!" I glare and hit him harder. Kiwi starts barking and launches himself at my pillow. It's going to be wet and smelling of kibble for hours now, I just know it.

"Odd," I growl.

"Okay, okay," he repeats. He sits up, catching his breath and gives me a goofy grin. Maybe, on second thought, I don't want to know. "Aelita and Jer had a big…falling out last week, you remember that?"

I nod. Everyone remembers that. The whole dorm heard their argument and Jim actually had to drag Aelita away. I'm not sure what exactly was said but I have a feeling it mostly revolved around Odd. There had been rumors flying around the school after that and Jer had even moved his seat in Hertz's class in order to sit as far away as possible from the rest of us.

"Yeah, go on."

"Well, Aelita pulled me aside today during free hour." I nod again as he taps an interestingly complex rhythm out on the end table. "She told me what it was all about. She said that Jer and she had been on the rocks for over a month now, ever since the kiss at the factory, and that nothing they did could do anything.

"She explained that Jer hadn't been happy with me and she hadn't been able to get her mind off the kiss." A goofy look accompanies the grin and I roll my eyes and hit him with the soggy end of the pillow. It starts up another round of barking from Kiwi and Odd has to spend a minute or two calming the creature down. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten caught yet.

"Okay, so they've had problems…"

"Big problems," he continues with a nod. "Jer finally confronted her and basically said she either had to stop flirting with me or that was that. He couldn't understand why she was interested in me – not that I can blame her of course…"

"_Odd_."

"Right, sorry. She told him he was being unreasonable and she had to sit and think about it because she liked us both. He got all sulky on her and she finally told him she'd had enough of it and that's when the screaming started. I don't know what went on then, she kinda skimmed that bit. Anyway, Jim came and tra-la-la-la-la. Enter the stairwell and I just couldn't help it. I kissed her. Simple as that. I was happy she was finally, well, free?"

I roll my eyes. "Well, she didn't seem to mind at least," I mutter. "Jer isn't going to be happy now and you can just see what the kids, and faculty, are going to say when they find out you're dating your _cousin_ Odd."

"But she isn't, not really."

"I know that, but they don't." He bites his bottom lip, chewing thoughtfully and I slump back against the wall, staring down at him. "You're going to face hardships."

"She could have been adopted."

"She looks like you though."

He gives me a glare and I offer an apologetic shrug. It's really just my nature to be pessimistic. "I know that. We really should have said she was your cousin, not mine." I nod and he sighs dramatically. "Oh well, brilliant time to think of it now, huh? But we could work around it and say we aren't really blood related. Our mothers were best friends or something – that happens a lot, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He seems satisfied and gets up, going to his own bed. The little monster follows him and jumps onto his pillow. Better his bed has the dog hair than mine. "Hey Odd?"

"Yeah?" he asks, turning to look at me. He's pulling his iPod out and I smile.

"Good luck, I'm rooting for the two of you."

He grins. "Good, now all we need is for you to finally tell Yumi you want to shove her up against a wall and…"

"Odd," I warn. He grins and pops the earphones in, already rocking out.

There's a knock at the door and Odd grins, cracking an eye open to look at me. "Speak of the Devil…" he mouths as the knocks come again.

"Ulrich Stern you better be studying!" I hear her yell. I groan and pull the pillow over my face, wincing slightly at the sogginess. Figures.

"Go away Yumi, you're interrupting my studying!" I yell back. My voice is slightly muffled by the pillow and I almost choke at the stench of dog food permeating it.

"I'll believe that when I see it!" she yells, reaching for the door knob.

It's then that I realize Odd didn't lock it when he entered and I whip off the pillow to glare at him. There's no way I can make it to the door before she opens it. I'll kill him tomorrow, when he isn't quite so happy.

--

**End Note:** I feel sorry for Jer, really, I do. But I just see Aelita and Odd getting on together much better. So, basically, I see Jer finding himself a nice girl (or guy, most likely girl though) and falling head over heels for her (or him I guess) and living happily ever after. See, everyone's happy! Right…?


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Read With Care. Do Not Read if you are pregnant or may become pregnant. Do not read if you have high blood pressure or any heart conditions. Do not read if you have a squeamish stomach or value my writing in anyway conceivable. Read at your OWN risk.

**Chapter:** 6/5

**Pairings:** Does it really matter? You'll read anyway.

**Author's Note:** An epilogue, in a sort of way.

**Dedication:** To Ems, for giving me the idea, in an abstract way. And to you reviewers. You know who you are.

--

Over the past two-and-a-half months I have received many reviews for this story. Some are quite enjoyable to read, others leave me wanting to blow something up or shoot my computer. Unfortunately, both are illegal and therefore I cannot do it. I've smiled through them all and responded in turn to each of you. That is, those who have actually either a) signed in or b) left an email address for me to reach you at.

Shall I start at the beginning? I think I should. First of all, the episode Replika, correct me if I'm wrong but do Aelita and Odd kiss or not? They _do_? I thought so. Thank you for clarifying that slight misconception. So glad we're on the same page. In past episodes have Aelita and Odd flirted? Yes! Of course they have. Has Jeremie and Odd gotten into arguments? Yes, they have. Do you see the premise of my lovely fic now? Thank you for agreeing like good readers.

To set all things straight for the record, I like Jeremie. I find him an intriguing character. I also see him as having a one-sided relationship with Aelita. I can see them going for it at first, but then, as she truly experiences life, things start to wane, blah blah blah. I don't see him abusing her or her mistreating him. I see it as painful for both of them. And who knows, she may go back to him. I sure as hell don't know and I'm not claiming to. This is MY story people, MY fic. I can control them however I want as long as I put a disclaimer at the start. Do you write actual authors saying "oh, I don't like that Harry and Ginny got together, pair him with Draco/Hermione/Cho/the Hippogriff"/"I really think Bella should be happy with Jacob and Edward should go off himself" or do you simply step aside and mumble to yourselves, then go and read fics? That's what I thought.

On to my next lovely point. I included warnings. Throughout this ENTIRE fic (except the first chapter) that said there was Odd and Aelita in it. Why would you who HATE that pairing write me and complain? All others who review my fics are quite pleasant in reviewing. It's only the JA-shippers I've had the luck to run across that are truly the most annoying and hurtful. Yes, hurtful, lets face it. It bloody well HURTS when people review or private message or whatever me going "I HATE OA" and "You got it wrong, OA never kissed and it will never happen so stop writing it you insane person." The UY-shippers aren't even this notorious when I wrote OU!

So, what have we learned? Read warnings. Read pairings. Do not review saying you hate the pairing if there is a warning about the pairing being in existence. Does this make sense? I thought so. Doesn't this make the world a happier place? I think it does. Especially do not review me saying you hate the fic from the start yet wait until the fifth chapter to reply. Get over it. If it's constructive criticism I'll take it. If it's a bloody flame with no fucking merit then I'll tell you to go to hell. I have the right to defend myself the same as you do and I don't mean to offend you with my thinking but that's what writing is for. Thinking. Expressing your thoughts and emotions for others to read and discuss, not flame. Think you can handle that?

That's all I have to say. I'm sorry if this offended some of you, and I'm actually only talking to a small minority here so I'm sorry to the rest of you. But this has to stop, I'm getting sick of it and it's getting to the point where I don't want to write anymore. And the sad thing is, I write for myself, not for you. I'm just sick of getting my inbox flooded with stupid flames from nitwits. Lets just respect each other here, okay? Good. Night all, I'll be expecting the flames for this "chapter" in the morning.


End file.
